


Roommate Problems

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, chatfic, entrapta is ASD and yall can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: florafromwinx: I have had it up to HERE with my roommateeternallygrounded: perfuma! what’s up?florafromwinx: she hacked the Roomba





	1. The First Glitch

**eternallygrounded:** hey guys! my auntie’s care packages arrived

 **bowtifulboi:** come get yall JUICE

 **eternallygrounded:** looks like she sent you that sweater, adora!

 **iminlovewithmysword:** aaaaa

 **iminlovewithmysword:** I have feelings

 **bowtifulboi:** that must be a big package dang!

 **eternallygrounded:** there are many many packages here

 **eternallygrounded:** I think it’s safe to say that she probably sent the majority of what was in the mail truck this morning

 **bowtifulboi:** you’re exaggerating

 **eternallygrounded:** I’m really not

 **angelfish:** ughhhhh you guys are blowing up chat way too early

 **iminlovewithmysword:** it’s…2pm?

 **angelfish:** exactly

 **bowtifulboi:** we’re first years AND best buddies, we’re allowed!

 **eternallygrounded:** yeah!

 **angelfish:** why this

 **angelfish:** why me

 **eternallygrounded:** auntie casta sent you a care package too, mermista!

 **angelfish:** sweet

 **angelfish:** i’m on my way

 **iminlovewithmysword:** me too!

 **iminlovewithmysword:** I really like your aunt

 **bowtifulboi:** fun fact, about 70% of my socks are handknitted by casta

 **angelfish:** oh my god

 **eternallygrounded:** I think she looked up myths about students

 **eternallygrounded:** I opened my parcels and there’s like 50 notes telling me I need to eat

 **eternallygrounded:** ???

 **bowtifulboi:** DID SHE SEND CAKE

 **eternallygrounded:** I count three separate boxes of cake in MY parcel

 **bowtifulboi:** I WOULD DIE FOR YOUR AUNTIE CASTA

 **eternallygrounded:** I’ll let her know!

 **iminlovewithmysword:** that…sounds super ominous

 **iminlovewithmysword:** nvm I’m on my way

 **angelfish:** oh my god cake YES

 **angelfish:** someone better tell perfuma

 **eternallygrounded:** I think she said she was going to harmonize with her new roommate? whatever that means

 **eternallygrounded:** bow do you understand?

 **bowtifulboi:** uh, yeah

 **bowtifulboi:** it’s not…good?

 **iminlovewithmysword:** huh?

 **bowtifulboi:** perfuma believes everyone is kinda…connected, which I get!

 **bowtifulboi:** connected = friendship, so being in harmony = friendship

 **angelfish:** so she’s not friends with her roommate?

 **angelfish:** i mean mood but

 **eternallygrounded:** that’s weird

 **eternallygrounded:** everyone likes perfuma

 **iminlovewithmysword:** I mean, she does breed succulents

 **iminlovewithmysword:** who doesn’t like succulents

 **angelfish:** maybe her new roomie has a plant allergy?

 **bowtifulboi:** she would have said if so

 **bowtifulboi:** that’s really weird

 **bowtifulboi:** also mermista aren’t you rooming with sea hawk?

 **angelfish:** no

 **angelfish:** god no

 **eternallygrounded:** WHAT

 **eternallygrounded:** BUT HE’S IN YOUR ROOM ALL THE TIME?!

 **bowtifulboi:** and I’m pretty sure he told us he was your roommate?

 **angelfish:** my roommate is this girl who enjoys hugs and keeps breaking the microwave

 **angelfish:** not even on purpose

 **iminlovewithmysword:** that sounds…inconvenient, I guess?

 **angelfish:** she’s also taller than me which I don’t like

 **bowtifulboi:** I mean she can’t help that, surely?

 **bowtifulboi:** I’m just sad I don’t get to room with glimmer

 **bowtifulboi:** but then I guess I wouldn’t

 **iminlovewithmysword:** yeah they kind of…don’t let that happen for whatever reason?

 **eternallygrounded:** who did you end up rooming with?

 **bowtifulboi:** I…don’t know how to describe him?

 **bowtifulboi:** I guess homesick, maybe, because I’m pretty sure he cries a lot

 **bowtifulboi:** and my friend senses are tingling because he keeps sort of opening his mouth to talk and then sort of shutting up

 **eternallygrounded:** aw poor guy

 **angelfish:** sounds rough

 **iminlovewithmysword:** wish I had a roommate, but…

 **eternallygrounded:** we live in the moon building, adora! we each get our own rooms

 **iminlovewithmysword:** yeah that

 **iminlovewithmysword:** it’s just

 **iminlovewithmysword:** i don’t like sleeping alone at all

 **iminlovewithmysword:** i’m not used to it

 **eternallygrounded:** but you can always come to my room, you know?

 **bowtifulboi:** or mine! so long as you don’t mind about my roommate

 **iminlovewithmysword:** thanks guys

 **florafromwinx:** I have had it up to HERE with my roommate

 **eternallygrounded:** perfuma! what’s up?

 **florafromwinx:** she hacked the Roomba

 **eternallygrounded:** can

 **eternallygrounded** : can you even do that

 **bowtifulboi:** WHAT THAT’S SO COOL

 **florafromwinx:** it’s really NOT

 **florafromwinx:** i keep hearing her cackling from inside our room and now i never want to go back there!

 **iminlovewithmysword:** our rooms don’t come with roombas?

 **florafromwinx:** SHE BOUGHT ONE

 **florafromwinx:** I CAN’T EVEN SEE HER BUT I CAN SEE THE ROOMBA AND IT FOLLOWS YOU

 **angelfish:** yikes

 **bowtifulboi:** it does what

 **florafromwinx:** I just went inside to water my plants! I’ve been staying over at spinny’s for two days because I can’t TAKE IT ANYMORE

 **eternallygrounded:** how do you even hack a Roomba?

 **florafromwinx:** i don’t KNOW

 **florafromwinx:** and don’t even get me started on the fizzy drinks

 **florafromwinx:** that’s probably why she got the Roomba come to think of it

 **bowtifulboi:** auntie casta’s care packages arrived

 **bowtifulboi:** do you want to come get yours and balance yourself out?

 **florafromwinx:** that would be really nice, thank you

 **eternallygrounded:** who even hacks a Roomba?

 **iminlovewithmysword:** what university student knows how to hack a Roomba? is she a IT major?

 **florafromwinx:** no

 **florafromwinx:** I asked that and she said all the courses are too low level for her

 **eternallygrounded:** what the heck?

 **florafromwinx:** for some reason she is studying both neurology and psychology

 **iminlovewithmysword:** huh

 **angelfish:** welp

 **bowtifulboi:** perfuma I’m outside your dorm

 **bowtifulboi:** I think I see your room!

 **florafromwinx:** omw

 **bowtifulboi:** huh

 **bowtifulboi** : that’s weird, there’s a drone in the tree

 **florafromwinx** : OH MY GOD

 

 


	2. We're Adopting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Bow's roommate.

**bowtifulboi:** guys, I think something is seriously up with my roomie

 **bowtifulboi:** I gave him some of auntie casta’s cookies and he burst into tears

 **bowtifulboi:** he said this place is the nicest he’s ever been and he doesn’t want the holidays to come

 **eternallygrounded:** respectfully, what the fuck

 **iminlovewithmysword:** I thought you said he was homesick?

 **bowtifulboi:** he’s holding the last cookie and sniffling it’s really worrying me

 **bowtifulboi:** also he said this is the biggest room he’s ever slept in

 **eternallygrounded:** that’s…okay?

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Why isn’t he eating the cookie?

 **bowtifulboi:** hold on I’ll ask

 **bowtifulboi:** I

 **bowtifulboi:** he says once he eats it, the moment will be over

 **bowtifulboi:** I think he’s secretly a puppy in human form

 **bowtifulboi** : glim glam what do I do

 **eternallygrounded:** uhhhhhh

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Ditto

 **bowtifulboi:** okay I told him to eat the cookie and promised to get him more

 **bowtifulboi:** glimmer, do you mind getting your auntie casta to send him a care package next time?

 **eternallygrounded:** of course not!

 **eternallygrounded** : auntie casta would probably adopt him

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Why doesn’t he want the holidays to come?

 **bowtifulboi:** um hold on I’ll ask

 **bowtifulboi** : he says home is really rough and his siblings don’t listen to him and he’s not good at anything

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Huh.

 **iminlovewithmysword:** He kinda sounds like

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Never mind.

 **eternallygrounded:** why is home really rough

 **bowtifulboi:** he says he’s not supposed to talk about it, so I’m going to make him a hot chocolate and ask if he wants to watch a movie with me

 **bowtifulboi:** jesus

 **bowtifulboi:** I asked what Disney movie he wanted to watch and he’s never seen a single one

 **eternallygrounded:** WHAT

 **bowtifulboi:** we’re educating this boy STAT

 **bowtifulboi:** adora, glimmer, come round, we’re having a Disney marathon

 **iminlovewithmysword** : I wish I could! I’ve got martial arts, though, I’m just about to head off to class

 **bowtifulboi:** aww

 **eternallygrounded:** which one?

 **iminlovewithmysword:** I signed up for Krav Maga

 **bowtifulboi:** NICE

 **eternallygrounded:** I’m on my way with more cookies!

 **bowtifulboi:** glimmer have I told you today that I adore you?

 **eternallygrounded:** your praise is noted

 **florafromwinx:** did I hear Disney and a way to escape the madness?

 **bowtifulboi:** <3 !

 **florafromwinx:** hey!

 **florafromwinx:** how are you, bow?

 **eternallygrounded:** come join us, perfuma! we’re educating bow’s roommate on Disney, scroll up

 **bowtifulboi:** what madness has been happening with you?

 **florafromwinx:** THAT POOR BOY

 **florafromwinx:** I’ll bring him a succulent, if you keep an eye on it, Bow!

 **florafromwinx:** poor guy!

 **eternallygrounded:** who doesn’t let their kids watch Disney?

 **bowtifulboi:** we’re setting up cushions and such but he has like…one blanket?

 **eternallygrounded** : I’m sorry, we gotta adopt him

 **florafromwinx:** do you mean literally? because your mom already adopted Adora

 **eternallygrounded:** that was different

 **eternallygrounded:** me and bow will raise this child as our own as long as bow comes and opens the doors to the goddamn dorm

 **bowtifulboi:** I’ll bring Kyle with me if that’s okay!

 **florafromwinx:** yay! me and the succulent have escaped the labyrinth that is our dorm room

 **florafromwinx:** I found out where my roomie was hiding

 **florafromwinx:** under the furniture, I kid you not

 **eternallygrounded:** hm, creepy

 **florafromwinx:** she has these weird red goggles she puts on when she’s on her laptop and they reflect the light

 **florafromwinx** : so in the darkness you can just see these glowing red eyes

 **bowtifulboi:** what the frickety frack

 **eternallygrounded:** excuse me

 **angelfish:** wow, creepy

 **florafromwinx:** I know!

 **florafromwinx:** and I tried to talk to her about it while she was recording herself talking but she just…

 **florafromwinx:** it was like she immediately forgot what I was saying, because her computer started beeping and she started talking a mile a minute

 **angelfish:** huh

 **angelfish:** you know that kinda sounds like some kind of attention thing

 **angelfish:** anyway you aren’t watching little mermaid without me

 **eternallygrounded:** I’VE MET HIM AND WE ARE ADOPTING HIM

 **eternallygrounded:** HE’S LIKE

 **eternallygrounded:** THE SWEETEST

 **eternallygrounded:** HIS NAME IS KYLE AND I ADORE HIM SO MUCH HE’S SORT OF NERVOUSLY SMILING AND HE’S LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY

 **florafromwinx:** I want to meet him! I’m on my way

 **angelfish:** me too

 **bowtifulboi:** we’re waiting on you guys! we’ll start with snow white and go on to the little mermaid

 **eternallygrounded:** we’re going to take this boy to Disneyland in the summer

 **angelfish:** wait, really?

 **florafromwinx:** he’s coming with us?

 **bowtifulboi:** if he likes Disney

 **eternallygrounded:** of course he’ll like Disney!

 **florafromwinx:** come let me iiiiiin me and mermista are here!

 **iminlovewithmysword:** Wait, did you say his name was Kyle?


End file.
